


Perdóname padre porque he pecado

by gphantomhive



Series: Una serie de 5 eventos afortunados y 1 desafortunado [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gphantomhive/pseuds/gphantomhive
Summary: “…Abandonando el uso natural de la mujer, se encendieron en su lujuria unos con otros, cometiendo hechos vergonzosos hombres con hombres…”





	Perdóname padre porque he pecado

“Por esta razón Dios los entregó a pasiones degradantes;…”

Las palabras del sacerdote se escuchaban lejanas a sus oídos pues toda su concentración se encontraba puesta en el muchacho que estaba sentado a unas bancas adelante. Odiaba estar en ese lugar. No porque no creyera en su Dios sino porque no podía estar junto a él.  
Junto a su mejor amigo y amante.

Suspiró una vez más intentando poner su atención en otra cosa que no fuera Yamaguchi y sus ridículas pero hermosas pecas que tanto adoraba contar cada vez que se dormía en su regazo. Sin embargo, llegaron pensamientos sobre lo que harían esa noche en su cuarto mientras se preparaban par el examen de inglés.  
Negó e intento poner atención al sacerdote.

No era como si podrían hacer algo más que unos abrazos y unos besos en las mejillas de cada uno (que muchas veces no eran inocentes). No porque él no quisiera. Tsukishima realmente tenía ansias de hacer más desde que logró confesar su amor hacia Yamaguchi pero, no podía. Su novio aún no lograba sentirse seguro sobre lo que estaban haciendo.  
Y esa inseguridad había provocado su primera pelea como pareja. Tsukishima lo entendía, realmente lo hacía. Él había vivido bajo las reglas de una familia religiosa que rayaba casi en el extremo y entendía que el hecho de salir con alguien de su mismo sexo no entraba en “creencias”. Y hubiese mandado todo al carajo si Yamaguchi hubiera aceptada aquello como un hecho sin embargo no lo hizo.

Yamaguchi al igual que él habían entendido que lo que sentían el uno por el otro iba más allá de lo físico. Tsukishima estaba muy seguro que si su mejor amigo hubiera sido una mujer se habría enamorado de él como lo estaba ahora.

Aquello era sobre almas.

Las canciones estaban tardándose más de lo normal y el hecho que no las estuviera cantando, porque la melodía y las letras eran pegajosas, hizo que escuchara lo que su hermano dijo en voz muy baja con cuidado que alguien lo oyera.

-si no fuera porque estamos en misa diría que estas teniendo pensamientos obscenos de Yamaguchi-

-Akiteru, en misa no se habla-respondió mientras se acomodaba mejor en la banca. Una señora de edad le había estado mandando miradas y estaba seguro que era por su postura.

-tampoco pensar en sexo pero aquí estamos-se alejó de su hermano antes que pudiera replicar y frunció el ceño cuando vio que nuevamente la señora quedo viendo sus acciones.

Que intensa.

La misa siguió dándose y en el momento en que se estaba dando la hostia tsukishima buscó desesperadamente la mirada de su novio.

Amaba decir y pensar esa palabra. No hace poco todo lo que tenían estaba en un limbo acerca de los sentimientos de ambos que llegó un momento en que no se hablaron. Y eso afecto mucho a Tsukishima que por mucho que no lo expresara anhelaba pasar el rato con Yamaguchi desde que se despertaba hasta que se iba a dormir.

Pensaba en su amigo mas de lo que podía contar.

 

“…Porque sus mujeres cambiaron la función natural por la que es contra la naturaleza; y de la misma manera también los hombres,…”

 

Y por mucho que quiso asustarse por el hecho que le gustara alguien de su mismo sexo, no lo hizo. Razón por la cual el primero en dar el primer paso fue él y no Yamaguchi.

-sabes que cualquiera que te mirara se daría cuenta de lo enamorado que estas de él-susurró su hermano ganándose un golpe en el hombro-aunque creo que ya lo hicieron.

Su mirada terminó encontrando la de Yamaguchi que terminaba de persignarse por haber comido la hostia y una sonrisa tonta se plasmó en su cara.  
No podía controlarse, lo sabía y le daba miedo porque ya no era solo sobre estar juntos físicamente sino que quería estarlo en alma. Quería tener todo lo que Yamaguchi le ofrecía. 

Y así como la idea viene a su cabeza varias veces en el día así se esfumaba cuando piensa en Yamaguchi y su familia.

Agradecía demasiado que su familia hubiera sido comprensiva y aun así no era algo que lo sorprendió cuando lo hicieron. El comentario de su madre acerca de lo mucho que se tardó para confesarlo había sido un alivio.

Por eso razón las veces en que se reunían para ponerse en mayor intimidad lo hacían en su casa. Sus padres no llegaban hasta muy tarde y su hermano vivía en los dormitorios de la universidad a la que asistía así que podía sentirse el uno al otro sin precaución ni prejuicios.

Saliendo de la misa, Tsukishima se acercó hacía la familia de Yamaguchi para saludarlos y tomar a su novio para dirigirse a su casa. 

-espero que nuestro hijo no sea realmente una molestia-dijo la madre de Yamaguchi mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que él se sonrojara

-No lo es. Siempre es un gusto tenerlo en casa. Mi madre adora a su hijo-respondió tsukishima aunque lo que realmente quería decir era que el adoraba tener a su hijo entre sus brazos mientras le mencionaba cuanto lo amaba haciendo que Yamaguchi se volviera rojo como un tomate. 

-Tsukki-lo regaño Yamaguchi mientras se alejaba de su madre para darle un golpe suave en su hombro. La madre de su novio se rio y su padre se acercó para despedirse de hijo y desearle suerte en su examen.

Se quedaría a dormir en su casa porque inglés no era una materia fácil para Yamaguchi y aún si lo fuses no dejaría escapar de sus manos la oportunidad de dormir en la misma habitación de Tsukishima.

-ese bolso pareciera que pesa mas que tu vida-se rió Tsukishima mientras lo tomaba. Un gesto que pudo haber pasado desprevenido por cualquiera pero a Yamaguchi no e hizo que sonriera internamente. Aun se encontraban cerca de sus padres-

Cuando llego al carro de los padres de su novio saludo a todos con mucho entusiasmo. 

No sabía porque pero la familia de Tuskishima lo hacían sentir en paz. Él era hijo único y no era como si odiaba a sus padres por pensar diferente sobre la sexualidad pero estaba de acuerdo que una familia que sabía y aceptaba el tema era mas cómodo.

La conversación siguió fluyendo camino a su casa y no pude evitar sonrojarse cuando sintió la mano de Tsukishima sostener la suya inconscientemente. A pesar que Tsukishima era una papa sin sal como lo había descrito Hinata una tarde en clases, no podía sentirse un poco orgulloso y presumido cuando Tsukishima se mostraba diferente con él.

Cómo esos gestos que al comienzo estaban llenos de timidez se volvieron violentos y cada vez necesitados por cada uno.

-aunque quisiéramos acompañarlos, prometimos que llevaríamos a Akiteru a la reserva natural para que pudiera avanzar con su proyecto-dijo el padre de Tsukishima mientras le entregaba a su hijo dinero para pedir algo para el almuerzo y cena. Si, la reserva quedaba muy lejos.

-cuida a Kei por mí, Yamaguchi-sonrió su madre 

-cuidare bien de Tsukki- respondió para luego despedirse- escuchó un bufido de Tsukishima antes que comenzara a abrir la puerta de su casa

-¿qué paso?-preguntó preocupado. Sus bufido habían dejado de formar parte de su relación, solo pasaba cuando su novio se mostraba enojado por algo

-no me gusta que me digas Tsukki-se detuvo luego de colocar las llaves en la mesa y termino volteando a ver a Yamaguchi-sabes lo que me gusta escuchar, Tadashi  
Aquello mando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, no solo el nombre que demostraba la intimidad que Tsukishima siempre demandaba sino porque su cintura se encontraba rodeado por un brazo de Tsukishima mientras el otro reposaba en su mejilla y por mucho que le dolía, le encantaba como su entrepierna se encontraba sostenida por la rodilla de…

-Kei-dijo entrecortado mientras sentido como su novio acariciaba su rostro con su nariz y mucho más cuando sus narices se tocaron y miro las pupilas dilatas de su novio.-Kei, mis piernas

-mhmm-articuló poniendo sus labios sobre el cuello tan puro de Yamaguchi. No presionaba mucho, una marca no era algo que Yamaguchi quería tener tan a la vista pero vaya que lo hizo desfallecer por lo que se rindió y se dejó llevar por Tsukishima hacia el sofá de su sala para luego reposarlo en sus muslos y así poder admirar a Yamaguchi y principalmente esas pecas que lo hacían pasar despierto por las noches mientras recordaba cuantas habían y donde se encontraban posicionadas porque no solo estaba en su cara.

Sí, eso había quedado claro la primera vez que decidieron abrazarse son ninguna ropa de por medio y esa experiencia había sido muy preciosa, religiosa para Tsukishima.

-Kei- suspiro Yamaguchi cuando sintió las manos de Tsukishima recorrer su espalda-tenemos…estudiar

-solo déjame hacer esto, Tadashi. Nada más-besó su hombro, que estaba al descubierto luego de desabotonar dos octavos de su camisa, mientras sus dedos recorrían la columna de Yamaguchi que estaba bien marcada por el tiempo que le dedicaba al voleibol.-deja que me recargue antes de estudiar

-o…ok-respondió abrazando a Tsukishima mientras se dejaba tocar. Sabía que Tsukishima no iría mas allá, el respetaba su decisión de no hacer nada hasta que le confesara a sus padres la relación que mantenía con Tsukishima sin embargo quería al menos obtener algo mas que un beso y caricias por todo su cuerpo.

Por todo su cuerpo excepto sus labios. Quería besar a Tsukishima y lo quería hacer en ese preciso momento porque si no lo hacía pensaba que se iba a venir por unos cuantos d3edos recorriendo sus espalda y eso no era justo y si, también algo penoso. 

-Kei-lo alejó y posicionó sus manos en los hombros de su novio quien se encontraba sonriendo y con las mejillas rojas. Al parecer la espalda de Yamaguchi era su perdición. Bueno, realmente todo Yamaguchi lo era y no lo mantenía oculto porque llego a posicionarlas cerca de su abdomen.

Si no lo hacía ahorita iba a morir de la vergüenza por lo que pasaría con su entrepierna. Tomo sus mejillas y podía ver la mirada de pasión que le daba su novio.

Sus labios se conectaron y pensó Yamaguchi que eso sería suficiente por el momento pero Tsukishima término profundizando ese beso mientras lo tomaba por la nuca. Pensó que iba a desmayarse porque vaya que esto era como el mismo cielo o el mismo infierno. Y en ese instante admitió que si era el último, no iba a enojarse por quemarse en llamas ardientes.

Se separó buscando aire y Tsukishima junto sus frente recuperandose también pero volvió a unirlo en menos de cinco segundos a lo que Yamaguchi no mostro resistencia. Y debía admitir que la mano de Tsuki recorriendo su espalda y la otra estimulando su lóbulo era mejor con un beso que lo hubiera hecho ver triple si sus ojos estuvieran abiertos.  
No supo cuándo sus piernas se posicionaron cada una a los lados de TsukIshima pero el momento en que su entrepierna se movía encima de la de Tsukishima buscando fricción pensó al diablo con sus padres

-Tadashi- gimió Tsukishima 

-Kei-le siguió y en ese momento ambos se detuvieron bruscamente pero sin separarse del otro. Pararon antes que algo los obligara cambiarse de calzoncillos. Se dieron un último beso y luego se rieron porque habían perdido la cordura y toda la razón.

Pero, quien los culpaba si estaban enamorados-

-Kei, creo que esto nos retrasó una hora-murmuro Yamaguchi mientras sacaba de la refrigeradora agua helada y así calmar la calentura que ambos aceptaban seguir tendiendo-  
-fue el mejor retraso que he tenido en mi vida entonces-le sonrió, acercándose para darle un beso en la frente.

 

“…Abandonando el uso natural de la mujer, se encendieron en su lujuria unos con otros, cometiendo hechos vergonzosos hombres con hombres…”  
-se los voy a decir a mis padres- 

 

El silencio gobernó en la habitación siendo interrumpido por el sonido que hizo el vaso de vidrio del que bebió Tsukishima luego de ser puesto en la mesa. Aquello habÍa sido algo que él estuvo esperando durante todos eso meses pero ahora lo único que quería era desaparecer las lágrimas que emergían de los ojos de Yamaguchi

-Tadashi-murmuro colocándose lo más cerca posible-si aún no estás listo

-lo estoy-respondió restregándose los manos en su rostro-lo estoy solo que no quiero que me separen de ti si lo hacen

-no lo harán Tadashi

-sé que no estamos haciendo nada malo-siguió interrumpiendo a su novio-no siento que estemos haciendo algo del que avergonzarnos pero ¿sabes cómo me sentiría si me dieran el trato frío?

Tsukishima lo sabía muy bien. Lo sabía porque él había estado presente pero antes que trato frío para él fue una muestra de indiferencia.

Había pasado hace dos meses. Él se encontraba en la sala con la familia de Yamaguchi viendo un canal de chismes cuando aprecio una noticia sobre la salida del closet de un artista. Yamaguchi comentó de eso antes que escuchara como sus padres se levantaban y se dirigieron a comer la cena.

Np hablaron del asunto y tampoco se mostraron ofendidos cuando Yamaguchi siguió hablando de eso con Tsukishima en la mesa. 

Simplemente fueron indiferentes. Y aquello le había dolido mucho a Yamaguchi porque pensó que si algún día les decía sobre el amor que sentía por su mejor amigo y hombre podían ignorarlo completamente mientras lo aborrecían en silencio.

Para Yamaguchi había sido así, para Tsukishima había sido algo más allá de aborrecimiento, algo mas de un completo odio hacia una persona extraña para ellos saliendo del closet.

Había sido algo diferente para Tsukishima y lo entendía porque para él había significado lo mismo pero no le iba a decir eso a su novio quien comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico una vez estuvieron encerrados en su cuarto.

Despejo ese momento de su memoria y se enfocó en el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos mientras le daba unos besos suaves en su coronilla. Odiaba ver a Yamaguchi llorar por algo que no fuera de placer o alegría.

-Tadashi. Ellos jamás te odiarían-dijo en voz baja mientras deslizaba sus dedos en el cabello de Tadashi. Olía a coco-te aman más de lo que les ameritas.

-y o los amo a ellos, por eso quiero que acepten nuestra relación-suspiro y se separó para ver los ojos de su novio- Kei, no quiero que esto siga siendo un secreto…quiero que sepan quién es la persona a quien amo-

Lo tomo desprevenido. Tsukishima era quien decía cosas que rayaban en lo cursi y que hacían temblar cada milímetro de piel en Yamaguchi pero se había olvidado que su novio también podía hacer lo mismo con él.

Por esa razón una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro antes de darle un beso. No había sido como los que se habían dado en el sofá sino que fue puro, lento y cálido.

Como si en ese beso había puesto todo el amor que sentía por Yamaguchi y aún ese beso se quedaba corto.

-te amo, Tadashi. Mas de lo que piensas- 

Se pusieron a estudiar luego de profesarse amor por media hora.

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado luego de confesarse el amor que tenían el uno por el otro. Y mucho menos se daban cuenta de cuanto habían mejorado como personas en el transcurso de su travesía. Tsukishima jamás se imaginó como alguien que podría pasar todo el día junto a alguien simplemente observándolo y sin embargo la idea que fuera por Yamaguchi jamás le molestó. Le encantaba perderse en las pecas de su novio. Le encantaba escucharlo hablar sobre sus fallidos intentos en los saques y alguno que otro chiste que le contaba Kageyama.

Amaba su voz y su piel.

Amaba su alma y su personalidad.

Amaba todo de Yamaguchi.

 

 

Había dicho todo aquello la noche anterior y aun así no se sentía con las mismas agallas que tuvo cuando le dijo a Tsukki que lo amaba más que un amigo.  
Suspiro una vez más mientras sentía la mirada de sus padres en su ser. Tal vez había sido mala idea decirles que tenía algo que confesarles. Podía sentir como una gota de sudor viajaba por su frente hasta caer en sus pestañas haciendo que parpadeara bruscamente para dejar de sentir el ardor.

-Tadashi-dijo su madre cruzando su pierna y esperando que le confesara aquello que no podía esperar un día más.

-mamá- esas palabras salieron mas pesadas de lo que pensó, observó a su papá para ver si su lenguaje corporal sin embargo se mostraba con una sonrisa muy grande. A veces pensaba que esa sonrisa hizo a su mamá enamorarse de él. 

-hijo, puede hablar. No mordemo0s lo sabes-siguió su madre quien tomó el vaso que estaba en la mesa

-yo…-los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensó. ¿Cómo rayos había hecho Tsukki para decírselo a sus padres? 

De nuevo volvió a ver a su padre que seguía con la sonrisa más grande del mundo y por un momento imagino como se iba a desvanecer cuando escuchara su confesión.

Confesión.

Como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Como si lo que ha estado haciendo debe ser dicho y perdonado. Como si el amar a otro hombre fuera motivo de castigo.

-…amo a Tsukishima-lo dijo muy lente y suave. Lo dijo con demasiada delicadeza que por un momento creyó que no lo habían escuchado hasta que su mamá se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá.

-amas a un hombre-dijo sin ninguna diferencia. No había odio ni amor…solo indiferencia.

La indiferencia que no quería tener en cuanto dijera el nombre de la persona que amaba. No quiso subir la mirada. No quiso ver como la sonrisa de su padre se esfumaba

-Tadashi- comenzó su padre pero no podía olvidar el tono de su madre y lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus manos que estaban posicionadas en su rodilla. No sabía cuan patético se miraba ahora ante sus padres pero no le importaba. Al menos ya no.

-lo amo-interrumpió a su padre-lo amo demasiado y he pensado que mi corazón va a explotar de tanta felicidad que me brinda-respiro profundo haciendo que se escucharan los mocos siendo inhalados también-Sé que nuestra religión no está de acuerdo con el amor entre dos hombres y lo siento si llegan aborrecerme pero no puedo cambiar estos sentimientos y mucho menos borrarlos.

Lo siento si no soy la persona que querían que fuera pero no puedo simplemente abandonar este sentimiento.- por primera vez cerro los ojos bruscamente-lo siento porque esto va en contra de lo que creen pero lo amo y los amo a ustedes por lo que quería decírselo ....

-Tadashi-dijo su madre pero él no escuchaba nada

-no siento que lo estemos haciendo o sintiendo sea malo pero, si para ustedes lo es no podré evitarlo...

-Tadashi-esta vez fue su padre

-no quiero que me odien, no podría ser capaz de soportar el odio de ustedes o la indiferencia de ustedes...

-Tadashi- aquello lo detuvo, no el nombre sino las manos que se encontraban tocando sus hombros. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y miro por primera vez a sus padres. Su padre aún se mostraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y su madre se encontraba llorando haciendo que se disculpara rápidamente sin embargo su madre negó con la cabeza-

-me duele, Tadashi-ahí estaba. Aquí era donde escucharía las palabras que quedarían plasmadas por el resto su vida en su corazón. Las espero en silencio-me duelo saber que no confíes en nosotros

-¿qué?-pregunto perplejo-claro que lo hago son mis padres

-y aun así piensas que te íbamos a odiar por esto-su mamá le dio una sonrisa tímida y quedo viendo a su papá para espera alguna explicación pero nada-no podemos odiarte jamás, Tadashi

-y menos cuando se trata por amor-continuó su papá-eres nuestro hijo y lo único que queremos es tu felicidad

-papá-su acara comenzaba a arrugarse porque lagrimas iban a salir sin intención de detenerse-mamá

-podemos ser muy religiosos pero-su madre le acaricio su mejilla sonriendo-ninguna religión me hará odiar a una persona y mucho menos a mi hijo por amar a alguien de su mismo sexo. 

-Jamás odiaríamos algo o alguien que te hace feliz, Tadashi-dijo su papá

-gracias-su llanto no paraba pero podía decir que estaba feliz

-pero me duele…nos duele pensar que creíste que te íbamos a odiar

-lo siento, yo…

-jamás lo pienses-lo regaño su madre-tienes nuestro amor y eso es lo importante-ambos padres lo terminaron abrazando y pensó que en ese momento podía morir de felicidad.

Estuvieron así por una buena hora en donde terminaron llorando la familia completa pero se separaron cuando su papá mencionó el nombre de su novio

-no pudo decir que me sorprendió pero jamás pensé que… 

-¿que fuera gay?-interrumpió Yamaguchi a su mamá

-que lo amaras-sonrió su madre haciendo que se sonrojara por su temprana confesión

-yo…nosotros

-tranquilo, no te voy a molestar con el tema por el momento

-¡mama!

-¿qué? Es el novio de mi hijo que no muestra más que una cara de pedo cuando habla con sus compañeros de voleibol pero...- 

-pero cuando habla contigo hijo-siguió su padre-antes decía que se notaba que eran amigos de infancia pero ahora puedo decir que se nota que se aman

Sus padres estallaron de la risa cuando ¿vieron cómo su hijo se tapaba con la almohada y es que fue muy de repente todo. Esto de aceptarlo jamás lo imaginó y sinceramente no podía evitar la sonrisa que se le formaba cuando pensaba en que sus padres no tenían problema alguno y por un momento se sintió decepcionado de él mismo porque pensó que sus padres no lo aceptarían.

-deberías invitarlo a cenar como tu novio-dijo su madre mientras encendían la televisión para ver las noticias de las siete

-lo haré-término sentándose en el piso porque se sentía más cómoda así-

-hijo-dijo su papá con un tono serio que por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño y aún seguía esperando la respuesta de ambos por su confesión

-sí, papá

-tienes prohibido volver a dormir con él-su tono fue serio y eso hizo que su madre y Yamaguchi gritaran

-¡AMOR!

-¡PAPÁ! 

-eres un hombre pero antes de eso sos mi hijo y no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas. Ni siquiera hemos tenido la charla contigo...-

-¡PAPÁ!

Las risas de su madre se escuchaban por toda la casa mientras Yamaguchi intentaba decirles a sus padres que no habían hecho nada de eso, solo habían estudiado y aun así no podía evitar estar feliz con esa discusión.

 

“…y recibiendo en sí mismos el castigo correspondiente a su extravío”

**Author's Note:**

> Si...sé que no todos los que le confiesan a sus padres les va bien pero quisiera poder creer que realmente todo padre aceptará a la apersona que ama su hijo y amaran quién es su hijo sin importar la religión que profesen porque realmente las personas que utilizan la religión para dar charlas de odio sobre la preferencia de alguien o juzgar a una persona por el amor que le tiene a otra no puede ser llamado verdaderamente un religioso. Porque toda religión tiene un mensaje hermoso y es amar al prójimo como a uno mismo.


End file.
